


Nines is a Bottom Baby

by Pinkwebby



Series: Webby's Writing Requests [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Choking, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Smut, Soft Gavin Reed, Top Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: Nines wants to swap roles with Gavin, and he is definitely willing to oblige.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Webby's Writing Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224713
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Nines is a Bottom Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NahmanJayden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahmanJayden/gifts).



> Hey guys! I've been doing writing requests on Tumblr, so here is one of those to give you all your fill until I get my Big Bang fic posted in April! Enjoy!
> 
> Also thank you Skye for beta'ing this fic! You were super nice about it and I so appreciate it. Check them out on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows)
> 
> And thank you to my wonderful friend NahmanJayden for requesting this fic. I love you. 

“So… are you sure this is what you want?” Gavin questioned with a cautious look. He hadn’t been prepared for Nines’ request at all.

“Most certainly. I want you to take control away from me, Gavin. Pin me down against the mattress and have your way with me,” Nines responded in a calm tone. As calm as he could be naked on Gavin’s messy ass bed with the largest fucking erection Gavin ever seen.

But then again, how many times had that cock been inside him? Probably more times than he could count at this point. To have the roles reversed for once? Well, it made Gavin just a tad bit fucking nervous. Okay, more than a ‘tad bit’. More like a fuck-ton. He was a nervous wreck. He hadn’t topped since before they got together years ago. And even then, those encounters were few and far in between. Every guy he met automatically assumed he was a strict bottom. Why the fuck did he give off such bottom energy? Even Nines thought he was just a bottom too. 

Damn ‘droid.

Gavin swallowed hard and slid his tongue along the seam of his lips. It wasn’t fair how damn good Nines looked spread over his bed. His dick was rock hard in his pants already, outlined against his tight jeans from work. He wasted no time unbuttoning his own pants and shucking them off. Gavin tossed them aside and looked up at Nines.

“Do you need… like prep or anything?” He asked tentatively as he hooked his thumbs underneath the waistband of Nines’ boxers.

“Not at all, I can have… any manner of cock into me with just the right fit. I can also self-lubricate,” Nines explained in that crisp tone that he liked to use when droning off percentages and crime-scene facts.

“Wow, so impressive,” Gavin snarked in response. He swallowed hard at the thought of having his cock buried in Nines, though. God, how many times had he dreamed of that before? Like, literally horny dreams of fucking Nines against whatever was available.

“Gavin,” Nines whined, which instantly caught his attention. Gavin pulled his boxers off with a sigh and nodded his head.

“You know you’re beautiful, baby. I bet you’re gonna look so gorgeous on my cock too,” he purred. Nines whimpered and nodded his head as he pressed a hand to his now-blue cheek.

Gavin placed his knees on the bed and crawled his way up to Nines with a smirk. “You like it when I call you my baby, don’t you beautiful? Betcha wanna feel my hands all over that pretty little body of yours.”

Nines nodded vigorously and Gavin tsk’ed and shook his head. “Use your words, baby.”

“Yes, please, please. Gavin, please. I just wanna feel your hands all over me, caressing me,” Nines finally got out with much difficulty. Gavin knew how hard it could be for Nines to get his thoughts out, but he was always so proud when he did. 

Gavin reached out and slowly spread Nines’ legs apart, revealing his prize. Usually he would salivate over Nines’ cock, but he was entirely focused on that tight hole in his vision. He moved in between his legs and ran his hands down the android’s thighs. His fingers ghosted over Nines’ cock, barely touching it while sliding them up his stomach.

A small gasp left Nines’ mouth, but nothing more than that. Gavin smiled encouragingly at him and caressed at his synthetic skin. As he did so, Nines’ skin slowly melted away in spots, revealing that dark chassis Gavin had come to adore.

“Look at you, baby, looking so pretty for me,” Gavin murmured as he leaned in and pressed kiss after kiss up his partner’s stomach. He could feel Nines’ thirium pump fluttering against his chest, and it felt so human. Gavin opened his mouth and lapped at Nines’ regulator, earning a small whimper from the android. “Can’t believe you’re all mine.”

“All yours,” Nines whispered. Gavin looked up at him with a warm smile and nodded in response.

“I’m gonna put my dick in now, okay? Tell me if it’s too much.” Gavin reached up and cupped Nines’ cheek, using his thumb to rub circles against his cheekbone.

Nines didn’t answer, but he reached up and gripped Gavin’s wrist. It was his way of saying that he grounded him, that if it was too much, he would squeeze and they would stop. 

He took a deep breath in and angled his cock. Within a few seconds, he pressed his tip into Nines. The android let out a sharp gasp, and his grip tightened slightly. Gavin worriedly stopped moving and stared up at him.

“Okay, baby? Use your words for me,” he urged in concern. He didn’t want to hurt his lover, the light of his life. He highly doubted he would, but damn, this was terrifying.

“Green,” Nines gasped out, “keep going, _please_.”

He nodded his head and pressed further into Nines. The ecstasy that immediately rushed through him felt so amazing. Nines was tight, wet and hot. Fuck, dammit. He wouldn’t last long, he could already tell. He knew from some of his friends that androids were better at sex than humans, but he didn’t realize the extent until he got together with Nines. They were just better in every way.

He bottomed out after a few aching seconds, and he hovered over his boyfriend with a worried expression. Nines hadn’t said a word, hadn’t removed his hand from Gavin’s wrist. Was he enjoying it or was he having second thoughts? Gavin chewed on his bottom lip anxiously.

Just do something, dammit!

Nines lifted Gavin’s hand up slightly, before he brought it over to his throat. The synthetic skin dispersed and showed off his black chassis once again. He pressed his palm against it and gave Gavin a pleading expression.

“Choke me,” he whispered as he let go of his boyfriend’s wrist.

Gavin’s eyes widened, and he blinked a few times like he’d just been slapped in the face. Did he hear Nines right or did he just have a hallucination?

“ _Choke you_?” he repeated in confusion.

“Yes.”

So he heard right. Damn, when did his boyfriend become such a kinky bastard? He’d developed kinks all on his own, without Gavin’s help. If he’d known that Nines enjoyed being choked, he would’ve used it to his advantage much earlier when they fucked. But now he would have many opportunities to do so, at least.

Gavin slowly applied pressure to two different spots on Nines’ neck, making sure not to crush his windpipe. He knew enough about choking that he knew where to place his hand. Not that he ever enjoyed being choked himself, but he had a few guys ask him to do it.

Could androids even lose air? They didn’t need to breathe, right? It had him curious what Nines got from this. He would have to mention that later.

He saw Nines’ eyes roll to the back of his head and Gavin smiled lovingly down at him.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he purred as he experimentally rolled his hips. Nines arched his back and choked out a moan that ended in a whimper.

Nope, he would not last long at all. Just staying stationary with his cock buried in the android had him leaking pre-cum inside. His thighs trembled against Nines’ and he could barely restrain himself.

With renewed vigor, Gavin pulled his cock nearly all the way out before he slammed it back in. He kept his hand down on Nines’ throat with a grunt. His boyfriend cried out and writhed against him instantly, leaning into the hand around his throat like his life depended on it.

“Good! So good Gavin! Please, hhhhh, oh please fuck me harder!” Nines babbled loudly. Which was the hottest fucking thing Gavin had ever heard in his entire life. 

“Looking so perfect, baby boy, taking my cock so well. Think yer gonna cum already?” he replied as he thrust into his lover. His hips were already cramping up from his movements and he was panting hard. He needed to work out more. This should be nothing for him. He was too damn used to being a pillow princess these days.

He couldn’t exactly deny Nines what he wanted, especially when the android couldn’t even speak through the pleasure anymore. He quickened his pace with fervor and pushed his fingers harder against Nines’ throat. He could feel Nines’ pulse against his fingers, how it quickened every time his cock pressed into the android so deep. It was ridiculously erotic.

“Color?” he forced out through his pleasure, slowing down slightly.

Gavin must’ve hit just the right spot right at that moment because Nines cried out. “ _ **Green! AH!**_ ” in the most erotic voice he’d ever heard. Tinged with static and absolutely gorgeous in every way. He grinned and leaned down to tangle his lips with the android’s. Their kiss was messy, Nines barely able to kiss him back as their tongues danced together sloppily.

Nines desperately reached up and wrapped his arms around Gavin, nails scratching down his back. The stinging sensation was painful, and it made him roll his shoulders, but it also merely spurred him on. Nines knew what he was doing, of course, even through his ecstasy. He knew Gavin liked it rough and was a little bit of a masochist.

Gavin held one of Nines’ thighs down while he roughly slammed into the android, sweat dripping down his forehead as he concentrated on that one spot that had Nines keening. Of course, doing that meant that neither of them would last much longer.

So Gavin did the only logical thing: make sure Nines came first. AKA, wrapping his free hand around Nines’ cock and jerking him off. Sex shouldn’t be a competition, but everything be damned if Gavin wasn’t going to win.

“Ah ah ah! _Gavin_!” Nines practically screamed out as he arched his back. He couldn’t move far with Gavin’s hand around his throat, but he certainly tried. 

Not long after, Nines’ thighs clamped around Gavin’s waist and white, hot cum shot out from his hard cock. It painted his stomach, chest, and Gavin’s hand. Just that sight alone sent Gavin over the edge. He could only hold out for two seconds flat after he saw such a fucking sexy sight.

He probably shouldn’t have came inside Nines, but the android wasn’t really complaining currently. He hoped Nines wouldn’t, because it was hot as fuck to cum inside him. Gavin brought his dirty hand up to his mouth and licked it clean while looking directly at his boyfriend; a smirk playing on his mouth.

“Don’t tease,” Nines groaned out as he slumped into the mattress. Gavin chuckled softly and leaned down to peck his lips. He slowly removed himself from inside Nines, and he could see his own cum trickling out. It should be enough to get him hard again, but Christ he was fucking exhausted.

Being a top was hard work.


End file.
